darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Encounters At The Track
October 30, 2011, 8:34 PM Back To 2011 Logs First Aid Hammerstrike Shark Elita One Groove (Track and Training, Iacon) --- First Aid looks around the training field after stepping out the doors from the firing range, looking for Blades again. The heliformer's not visible on the field, but he looks around to see who is present- he's not sure where his brothers are training today... It would be folly to not upkeep training, and thus in the melee center Hammerstrike's large form can be seen going through a routine of fighting stances and practice swings. Near him, crumpled on the floor like an old tin can is a practice drone. Having had enough, though, the large mech finally stoops down and picks up the dummy to place it to be repaired or recycled - whichever is decided. After depositing the crushed shell in a large bin, he steps out of the building, whereupon he sees First Aid. Wasting no time the mech walks over to the wandering medic, falling in step with him. Shark came down here after a shift of guard duty in the prison complex to let off a bit of steam. The firing range first got a good dose of his three weapons. Now he's here working over a drone. "Hi Hammerstrike," First Aid says with an easy smile at the big mech. "How are you today?" Hammerstrike inclines his head as he plods along with FIrst Aid, not really sure or really caring where the smaller medic is going. "Well," is his intoned response. "You?" He glances back at the melee center he'd just left, watching the exit carefully for a moment before looking back to First Aid. Shark jumps up into the air to plant both feet on the drone's chest, which makes it roll away from him. The mech twists enough as he ducks his head, allowing himself to roll once he hits the ground. On the last roll he is in a crouch with a near fearl grin upon his lips. First Aid says, "I'm alright, thank you." He follows Hammerstrike's gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you late for something- I was just looking for Blades. He was out here last cycle." Hammerstrike shakes his head. "No. I'm not late. Just left melee. Shark is in there now," he explains, glancing back to the melee center for a moment or two. He then looks down at First Aid. "Are you... really alright?" Shark gets up out of the crouch, charging another drone that is coming at him. He swings and connects with its midchest. Following up with a hard knee upward into its lower stomach area. The mech is, to be blunt, in his element. "I'm fine, Hammerstrike. Really. Ratchet should be letting me back on shift any cycle now." First Aid says. "I was going to ask him about it, but I couldn't find him- I left that datapad on his desk for him, though." Hammerstrike inclines his head and responds with an automatic, "Good." He walks with along with First Aid for a moment in silence before exventing a sigh. Then another period of silence other than the thus-thus of his footfall. He finally stops and glances down at First Aid. "Swivel left suddenly. Is this okay with you?" Shark doesn't wait for the drone to recover, he comes down with both fists on its head, driving it down on the floor where it apparently goes offline. He smirks and looks around for that last drone, which swings at him from behind and tags the back of his helm. He spins and drops down at the same time, planting his hands lightly on the floor as he lashes out with a leg. First Aid shrugs. "I.. I guess. It's sort of sudden. I hope she's okay." He looks up. "Thank you for delivering her message. I know you don't like her very much." Hammerstrike frowns deeply, and walks over to a bench leaning up against the melee training center, where the sounds of Shark's practice with the drone can reach them. However Hammerstrike hardly notices it as he gestures for FIrst Aid to sit with him. "No. I don't. But you do. So I want to be sure her abandonment has not upset you." he laces his fingers together into his lap, staring at his large, interlocked hands. The last drone wobbles at the kick but tries to swing at Shark's head again. He snorts a laugh as he just barely dodges it and elbows it in the head for its trouble. It goes down and stays there. He stands straight and smirks, satisfied with his score as it flickers up for him to see. Elita One walks into the track area from the firing range hallway, subtly dragging Groove along by walking with one hand on the younger-seeming mech's shoulder. "Sometimes it's just fun to see how well people can maneuver through obstacle courses. And, from what I've heard, you are going to have a chance to do this yourself soon enough." "I'm fine, Hammerstrike- really. She said there was something she needed to do, and honestly, I have everyone looking out for me. Really." First Aid sighs, a touch exasperated. "Really. I think everyone came to check on me when I was still in the medbay. I'll worry about her, but I"m fine." Hammerstrike continues staring down at his hands, and exvents another long sigh. "Alright. But... I am relieved she left Cybertron. I still can not trust her." He glances over at First Aid. "People like her do anything to survive. Anything." He finally glances up, noticing Elita One dragging Groove towards the obstacle courses. He stands up abruptly, ready to bow to her when she passes by. Shark steps out of the training area to allow the next to have their shot with the drones. Spotting the two closest to him, he approaches Hammerstrike and First Aid, "Surprised to see you down here First Aid, didn't take you as a mech that liked to get down and dirty." he notes with a little smirk. Groove scratches his helm as he lets Elita One tug him toward the track. "Yeah, I should be getting my cog replaced soon enough. I didn't use my altmode much anyways, so I guess it will be good to practice..." He chuckles softly, shrugging carefully so as not to dislodge her hand. "Though watching other people doing it first feels a little like cheating." First Aid presses his mouthplates together, suppressing an automatic defense of Swivel to Hammerstrike- it doesn't matter, his opinion won't hurt the neutral, and Hammerstrike is only acting out of concern. He smiles slightly to the triple changer as he approaches. "Shark," First Aid replies politely. "I was looking for Blades, actually- have you seen him today?" Elita One leans toward Groove as if about to share a secret with him. "It's totally not cheating. It's called research." When she straightens she sees First Aid, the just arrived Shark, and Hammerstrike standing rather stiffly. She smiles and nods to the latter, silently indicating that he can stand down, and then says in a light tone, "Hello. We're not intruding, I hope." Shark shakes his head to the question, "Can't say I have, I was on guard duty in the prison complex watching Chimera. That reminds me, has anyone in medical seen to her injuries yet?" he asks, then glances over at the two others approaching, offering a nod to them. First Aid smiles more broadly at his brother and waves to Elita. "Groove, Elita - no! I was just looking for Blades, and I ran into Hammerstrike and Shark." He looks back at Shark and shrugs. "I don't know- I'm still off duty until Ratchet clears me. I'm sure someone did, though. Who's Chimera, anyway?" Groove laughs at that, giving Elita a small smile. "Well alright then." He turns his attention to the group as they approached them, and his optics brighten when he spots First Aid. "Hey, Aid." He greets, grin widening. Belatedly, he nods to the other two, offering them a small wave as well. Hammerstrike finally sits back down upon receiving the queue from Elita One, but he keeps his optics on her for a while longer just to be sure he understood her right. When no reproach comes, he glances over to Shark and finally inclines his head in a belated greeting. He then inclines his head to Groove in greeting. With courtesies out of the way, he leans back against the bench he and First Aid are occupying. Shark says, "Oh she's the beast femme that goes around attacking neutrals. Horizon, Chromia and I spotted her then captured her. She has to answer for what she has done."=" Hammerstrike frowns at the mention of Horizon and lowers his head. "May he rest in peace," he mutters reverently. "Oh - I hadn't heard about that." First Aid says. "Poor Horizon, too. He was nice." He looks over at Groove. "How was training?" "Primus guide him." Groove says politely, not really sure who they're talking about, before looking over at First Aid. His smile wavers a little, but he keeps it in place, shrugging. "My Autobot training went pretty well." He avoids mentioning his Crystal City training, trying not to think about how /that/ conversation went. Shark nods to Hammerstrike's words and grins a bit at First Aid, but decides to be nice and not remind him of why he probably missed out on so much. He glances at Elita then at Groove, "You got her to train you?" is asked. Elita One scoffs at Shark. "Me? Hmph. Please. If anything, I should be taking lessons from Groove. Right?" She looks at the younger-seeming mech, her expression making it clear that she's poking fun at the toothy mech... but hopefully only Groove notices it. Hammerstrike sits quietly, falling inconspicuously intot he background of the conversation. First Aid stands up to walk over to his brother, tilting his head curiously - the ommission's not lost on him, even if he can understand why Groove might not want to talk about it right now. "Have you seen Blades today?" Groove grins sheepishly as he looks back at her, his own odd sense of humor picking up on Elita's joke. "I wouldn't go that far, ma'am." He says cheerfully, glancing at First Aid when he asks about Blades. He shakes his head, stepping to the side a bit to stand closer to his brother. "I haven't seen him in a while, sorry." Shark hms to that, "Oh really? Well then I may just have to train with you sometime Groove, see what you got." the mech notes with a toothy grin. Elita One lets Groove step closer to First Aid without any qualms, her hand moving off of his shoulder after a light pat. "Do you want me to ask around and see if I can locate Blades for you?" First Aid shakes his head. "No, it's okay- I'll catch up with him eventually, there's only so many places he can go anyway." He smiles at Elita and bumps Groove's shoulder with his own. Groove cycles his optics at Shark's comment and returns the grin with a slightly nervous smile of his own. "If you want, sir." He says politely, though the thought doesn't sit too well with him. Even if it's sparring, he doesn't like to think about hurting someone else. He glances at First Aid with a more honest smile, return to the light bump. Shark chuckles at the sir, "Cute, I may go easy on you.. maybe." he notes and peers at the quiet Hammerstrike, "Him though I'd so not go easy on." Hammerstrike glances up at Shark, giving him a level stare with no particular expression attached. Elita One says, "Oh, wait, you didn't think I was talking about COMBAT, did you, Shark? Primus no. He's been teaching me to play this really complex board game." She looks from Shark to Groove, that hint of humor on her face again. "What is it called again, Groove? Othello?" Groove nods, smiling at Elita. "Yes ma'am. It's not /that/ complex, and you're pretty good at it." The smile widens into an outright grin. "For a beginner, at least. You still have a long way to go before you'll be a real challenge to me. That was only forms of entertainment we got, after all, ma'am." He teases, hoping the femme won't be offended by it. Shark peers at the femme a long moment, then nods sharply, "Uh yeah that was the jist that I got, but I can play a mean game too." he notes with a slight roll of his shoulders. Hammerstrike rises to his feet finally, looking over towards First Aid. Sigh. He bows slightly, and then says "I don't approve of her, bu,I /do/ hope she sends more messages. For you." First Aid smiles at Hammerstrike. "Thanks, Hammerstrike. I hope she does too. I guess I'll see you around, then?" Elita One smiles at Shark when he comments about games. "Really? That's actually wonderful to hear. It'll spare me the humiliation of getting slagged by Groove some more at that game." She looks over at the siblings again. "So, are we going to go watch the track practice, or what?" "Sounds good to me, Elita. If you don't mind, that is, Groove." First Aid says. Shark has not clue what that exchange is about so let's it slide, "Well I best get going, get some recharge in." he says to the group. Groove smiles at First Aid, bumping their shoulders together again. "Why would I mind?" He pauses, offering a small bow to both Hammerstrike and Shark. "Hammerstrike, Shark." With a decisive nod of his head, and another bow to Elita One, Hammerstrike turns to leave. However after taking a few steps away, he stops, and turns his torso around and cranes his neck to look back at the group. Elita One looks after Hammerstrike a bit oddly when he bows to her. It's not the sort of gesture she's used to seeing. The mech seems to be going on about his way, though, so she'll ask about it another time. She returns her attention to Shark and the two youngish mechs. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Elita One's LogsCategory:Groove's Logs